Zombie fighter extraordinaire
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: They called it 'RAGE', it was developed in a 'top secret' lab. It started to consume the population, barely anyone was left untouched. Those who were transformed into these creatures. Disgusting vile things that hungered for human flesh. (Eventual Alice/Bella)


**Enjoy.**

BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP. My hand slams down onto it; silencing the jealous machine. I swear every time I manage to fall asleep peacefully it fucking gets irritated and decides to make its presence known by screaming at me. I sit up and rub my eyes before opening them. My rooms blurry, everything is scattered around, drawers are open, and the wardrobe is over flowing. Books are covering my desk and the lamp is missing its purple shade.

"Breakfast is ready." I throw the blanket off and sit down at the island just as Charlie places a plate of delicious smelling pancakes in front of me. I grab the honey and drizzle it over then I sprinkle a bit of sugar over them.

He smiles and kisses Renee on the cheek. The warm morning light glows in from the window, illuminating the kitchen with a warm yellow colour giving the room a family feel.

I start eating as they talk. Charlie has to go out of town to Seattle, something about the riot and murder counts going up. The police there say that they need all the help they can get. My plate evaporates and I reach over to take the orange juice. Paying no mind that it's just vanished and my breakfast was on it. I no longer feel hungry any way.

It's cold, fresh with no bits, just the way I like it.

"See you later honey. Have a good time. Stay safe." Renee says to Charlie. She gets up and places a hand on his cheek. I frown and look down at the cup.

The fresh orange juice is now a blood red with bits of black gunk swirling around in it. I gag, and cover my mouth with the palm of my hand. "Hey mum?" I look up and freeze, tears escape and fall over my cheeks slowly. My mother is frozen in place, blood pouring from her mouth, her eyes and her ears. I sob, using that to try and cover my pained scream. Half of the skin on her face has been ripped off showing the red muscles underneath.

She smiles at me and holds out a jug with more juice. "Here you go dear." I watch the orange juice slowly fade colour and turn to thick blood with chunks of something in it. I gag. What the fuck is happening? I jump back and fall onto the sofa as she walks forward. I scurry further away until I'm hiding somewhat safely behind it. She looks offended, her arms crossed, peering down at me.

"What's wrong Bella? Don't you want any more?" Her neck tilts awkwardly, more blood spills from the gaping hole in her face as she growls out her words. She bares her sharp but rotting teeth at me and I can see that she is no longer my mother. I cover my mouth as I shriek, not wanting to believe the horrifying sight before me. She lunges, dropping the drink. The jug shatters on the floor, the gore inside splatters everywhere, soaking into the beige carpet.

The sound of my scream rings in the air as she latches on and sinks her teeth into my shoulder.

"AHHHHH!" I bolt up, silencing my scream straight away and grabbing my knife and pistol.

Pointing it around, looking toward every rustle, every shift in movement and or sound. My heart is racing. I sigh and flop down, dropping the weapons onto my muscled stomach and relaxing as much as I can in this hellish world. I try my best to calm my breathing as well as keeping an eye out for them. I look over to my companions, I smile when I see that she's asleep. He probably went to check around.

I let out a breath of relief and look up at the stars above. They're shining just as they're supposed to. I guess they're the only things that haven't changed since this all started about eighteen months ago.

You see there was this virus that consumed everything. They called it 'RAGE', it was developed in a 'top secret' lab. Stupid idea to even create the fucking thing if you ask me. The scientist that did it though said that they were making it so they could find a cure if the need should have ever risen, but it somehow escaped and turned ordinary people into mindless savage monsters with a hunger for the flesh of the living. I shudder; thinking about a few of the close calls that I've had. And they were really close calls. If it weren't for these two I probably would be dead by now. I owe them alot.

I cover my eyes with my arm and start to breathe deeply. The knife poised back in my hand as I slowly drift back to my nightmare filled sleep.

"Get up you idiot, we need to move." My shoulders grabbed and I'm hauled to my feet half asleep. Victoria smirks at me. James just grins at us while holstering his guns and checking his left over ammo.

"Something alerted a herd, they're moving this fucking way and unless we want to be breakfast we need to leave now." Crap. It wasn't me they heard was it? Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. I nod and gather my things. I swear I have never moved faster in my entire life.

Groans and screeches reach my ears and we all do something so very simple, and effective if executed properly.

It's actually commonly used in situations like this...

We leg it.

But they are fast little buggers, I can even see them when I glance over my shoulder. Stupid fucking bastards. "Vick, we're going to have to kill some of these off. They're gaining on us." I yell frantically. She nods and starts firing away, hitting bull's-eye every time. Even James starts shooting. Not that his aim is any good, he's usually way off target and is wasting ammo. But it seems he's starting to get the hang of it at last.

Brain splatters everywhere, covering the roads and the creatures of rage drop to the floor like the dead that they are. I chuckle but I too start firing as well, taking almost all of my concentration and putting it on shooting rather than where my feet land.

I smirk after a few minutes of firing. I'm actually quite good at this. But the smugness goes to my head because my foot gets caught in something and I trip over. To the concrete road. On my face. Hard.

Vicky and James pause briefly, eyes full of fear. I want to say 'go on without me. Save yourselves, I'll distract them with my pitiful life' but instead I shout at them.

"Don't just fucking stand there. Help me the fuck outta here." They blink away whatever irrational thoughts they were having about leaving me and run over, panting and covered in sweat. Whatever is holding my foot they unlatch it and help me to my feet. But they're too late, they're nearly here. I count more than twenty left in the brief glance I give them.

"Move out the way." Someone cries. My head shoots up and I dart my curious and slightly shocked eyes around. Something catches in the corner of my sight. There are people in the houses all around the us. I notice a few of them in a window. They're covered in black body gear and are taking positions which looks to have been done many times before. I look at James and Vicky, they're staring at me before both having a silent conversation. They take off running again only to jump behind a car and start shooting the fuckers. I do the same, but I run up onto a porch that's not occupied and duck behind the planks of wood that are boarding it up. I rest the gun on the fence and look down the sight. They're running passed the house with staggering footsteps.

I smile and pull the trigger.

They drop one by one, loud bangs echoing throughout the empty road. I know I'm going to regret not having a silencer but that can wait for now.

It only takes a few minutes until they're all dead. I lean back against the house and a couple seconds later the door swings open. People emerge, guns strapped and pointed. I hold my breath when this one girl points her rifle at me with a glare. This other guy with black hair puts his hand on her shoulder and slowly eases her away from me so I can stand up and lean on the railing.

Vicky and James walk over as the other people join us. There are about ten of us standing around, including us three and the family. They take off their armour but don't drop their weapons, especially the blonde that looks like she'll enjoy shooting me, or maybe just smacking me around the head with it. There's also a blonde man, clearly older than the others. Also a pale woman with straight black hair reaching way passed her shoulders, she's smirking and has her arms over a bronze haired man, he's watching me carefully, his weapon isn't raised but he has his hands clasped around the trigger. Another woman is sitting on a car to the left of them, gun pointed at me and no expression on her face. Her clothes are skin tight and dirty, her red hair isn't any better. A few steps behind them is a short girl, gorgeous eyes with short dark brown hair. She's smiling at me and waves slightly. I raise an eye brow at that. It's not often to see that small act of kindness from a complete stranger. No gun is un-holstered let alone aimed at me and my companions.

"Stand down." The older blonde man orders. Not all of them are happy with it but they do without complaint. The blonde man looks at us three in turn "Sorry about them, they're just really on edge. And not all of them take to new people." I nod in understanding, if I was in their position I might do the same thing.

"Don't worry about it. Its fine, we all lived." The big burly guy chuckles, only to receive a smack from the glaring blonde. "I'm Bella by the way. And these two are Victoria and James. We did have another but he left us a while ago." Regret spikes my heart, and I wince a little.

He smiles at us. "Well I'm Carlisle, and this here is my family. This is Rosalie and Emmett." Emmett grins at me. "Over there is Keira and Jasper and Naomi. And lastly is Alice." This girl Alice walks forward a bit until she's seated on the fence next to where I'm leaning. I smirk at her she grins back and I wink. What? Don't judge me she's pretty cute.

"Well if we're done here." Victoria claps her hands and starts to back away with James's arm around her waist. I go to step to them but she holds her hand up, stopping me before I even reach the steps.

"Stay here Bella." I frown.

"Why should I. I'm with you two." She chuckles and kisses James' cheek.

"No honey, you're not. Not anymore, you'd be better off here." She's not smiling as she says it, and I can see she really doesn't want to say this. I look at her 'boyfriend'. Her dirty red hair is mangled but as James tangles his hand in it, it glides through with ease. I raise an eyebrow and blink. His hands are now on his waist and he's looking away from us, blood pouring from the corners. I stupidly jump back startled, I smack into something hard making me wince. Fucking wall.

Alice eyes me with concern which I choose to ignore. I wipe the sweat of my brow and glare at the red head. "Fine. Leave. I don't want you here anyway." My voice is strained and I feel like I've slapped her across the face. Hurt flashes in her eyes for a second but it's gone as quick as it came. Back to her shield I see.

"Don't be like this Bella. We're doing this for you." I scoff. "We are. You'd die so young if you stick with us, and you deserve to live. Live happy and free. And these people can do that for you." She looks at Carlisle then, asking him silently if it's okay. He doesn't seem to mind.

I nearly scream. I'm a fucking adult; I should have a say where I go and who I'm around.

The blonde man turns to me. "You can stay here Bella if that's what you want. We're not going to send you out there on your own if that's what you're worried about." I chuckle bitterly.

"I'm not worried about that." Victoria steps up to me and takes my chin in her warm hand, her forehead presses against mine like she's done many a time before when I'm in a bad mood.

I glance down at her lips that are pulled into a guarder frown then up into her green eyes. "Be safe Bells." She whispers quietly "We love you girl. And don't you forget it." She wipes a tear away with her thumb then kisses my forehead. Her lips hold for a few seconds before a certain someone coughs, forcing us apart. "We'll see you Bella. I'm going to miss you." I nod and bend my legs so I can lean my arms over them.

Then they leave. Just like that. More tears come and I silently cry for the two people that I have considered my family for over a year, and that they've left me. I open my mouth to speak but I only let out air. I'm surprised by Alice when hops down off the fence and pulls me into her arms.

"Are you fucking kidding Carlisle? She cannot stay here. There's enough going on without adding an emotional wreck into this." The girl holding me hisses at whoever said that, I'm going to guess it was for the blonde.

"Shut up Rosalie." Huh, I was right. I hug Alice tighter and slowly let my tears fall. She doesn't seem to mind that she's hugging a crying stranger. I sigh inwardly. This is so embarrassing. When did I get to be so emotional?

"Why, it's true, we can barely look after ourselves let alone that." Rosalie gestures to me with a dramatic wave of her arm. Alice doesn't like this at all. She stiffens, and her arms around me clench. Such an odd girl.

"That's enough Rosalie. Go indoors and start to board up." She growls in response. "Emmett go with her." I peak a look to see Rosalie storming inside and a calm looking Emmett trailing behind.

Alice pulls back from me, a hand on each of my shoulders. She, like Victoria, wipes away my tears then helps me to my feet. Her hands braced on my back as I steady myself. I tuck my hair behind my ear and check to see if anyone minds what just happened. But no, none of them seem bothered in the slightest. The bronze haired man and the girl Keira are smiling at each other, having some sort of conversation. I raise an eyebrow at Alice.

"They're together, much like Emmett and Rosalie." Something flashes in her eyes but disappears before I can tell what it is.

"Bella I'm sorry about her. I'm afraid she is one of the people that doesn't take to stranger very well, and doesn't mind stating that to said stranger. No matter who they are." I shrug. It's not as if I haven't come across those sorts before. They're actually quite common now that I think about it.

"It's fine." I wipe away the last of my tears and straighten myself up, gathering whatever dignity I've just let crash to the ground. "She's right on some level. I am an emotional wreck at the moment, but if this happened to her I'm sure she'd be the same." A laugh cuts me off.

The Keira girl lets go of the guy and walks up the steps. "Rosalie? You'd think Rosalie would show an emotion other than fury or lust?" I nod slowly. Why is that such a big deal? "Wow, really, I did not see that coming." She chuckles to herself and pats my shoulder.

"Enough, now the rest of you get to boarding up the place, because I have a feeling Rosalie and Emmet aren't." A few chuckles sound and they walk into the house; leaving Alice, Carlisle and I on the porch.

The morning sun has now risen higher and I take a moment to appreciate it. The much appreciated warmth distracting me from the two people observing me.

"So Bella." My eyes snap open. "Would you like to stay here? It's up to you, and I won't feel right if you were to leave." His soft green eyes hold no lies, and I can see his genuine care for me. His eyes are very expressive and I'm having a hard time hiding my own emotions through mine. He seems to pick up on this and turns his gaze towards Alice, who is also awaiting my answer.

Peer pressure, now I have to say yes. "Uh-Okay I'll stay, but I don't know if I'm going to fit in with your family." Alice chuckles.

"Give it time and you'll fit in marvellously, I promise." I smile crookedly and she chuckles.

"Now would you two like to come indoors before we attract a crowd?" She takes my hand in hers and a tingling feeling runs through me. If she notices the shiver she doesn't comment on it or glance at me. We enter and all of the windows are boarded up, even though it's day outside you wouldn't be able to tell if you walked in. There's mattress' covering the floor of the living room, most of the furniture has been removed. And there are a few bags near each of the beds. There's a box in the corner. I have no idea what's in it.

"We all sleep in here." I gawk. Like hell that's going to happen, I'm sleeping upstairs where it's safer. "It makes us all feel more at ease at night if we know where we all are." I nod, not completely agreeing but I understand the point he's trying to get across.

"Where will I be sleeping then?" I ask him, if it'll make him not worry I guess I could sleep down here. And maybe I'll get a bed near Alice. Before anyone answers someone comes running down the stairs. It's an out of breath but extremely happy looking Emmett.

He grins at me. "Hi. You'll never guess what I just did." I shake my head and move away from him subtly. I'd rather not know thank you very much. He doesn't notice my discomfort and just stands there grinning.

"Stop scaring the girl. Don't you think she's been through enough this morning." Keira slaps him across the back of his head earning a grunt from Emmett and a faux glare pointed at her.

"Aww. You sure?"

Keira nods. "Afraid so. Now go do something that doesn't involve fucking your girlfriend." He pouts and runs off somewhere to do probably not what he was asked, or rather told. "In case you've forgotten, I'm Keira." The woman says to me. She holds out her hand. I shake it, not sure what to make of her. A cheeky grin spreads across her thin, light pink lips. "Nice to meet ya Bella, but I've gotta go help Jazzy." She pecks my cheek and runs off.

"Don't mind her." Alice says. I shrug. I'm used to kisses from Victoria so it doesn't unnerve me that much.

"It's alright." Alice grins.

"Oh and to answer your earlier questions. If you don't mind, you would be sharing my bed. Only if you want that is, you don't, uh have to-but you can, it's ah up to you." I smirk. She's very nervous around me for some reason.

"That should be alright, but it'll take a while to get used to." I nudge her. "Do you snore?" I question.

"NO!" She blurts out immediately. I chuckle.

"Really, because that sounds a tad defensive." She scoffs and slaps my arm lightly. I laugh and when she tugs on my hand to show me around, I let her.

We go through the entire house, it's quite large and there's a lot of space. They've clearly tried to make room for everything that they've brought along. I'm surprised to find all of the furniture in two rooms though, that is a bit strange. "We need to make room for a quick get away, and furniture will make it more difficult so we moved it up here." She crosses her arms and rests against the wall. "How old are you. I'm going to guess early twenties?"

I chuckle and recline back a little, the brick cemented texture isn't all that comofrtable against my bare skin but I'm not one to make a fuss. I have been sleeping on the groun for a ,ong time so this is nothing. My eyes never leave her bright blue ones as I move. "Nineteen." Her eyes widen.

"You're not lying are you?" I shake my head. "Well colour me impressed." I raise an eyebrow. She chuckles. "Never mind. Let's go. I have a feeling Carlisle want us down stairs with the rest of them." She laces her fingers through mine and I find the small gesture oddly comforting. We go back through the house and down the second stair case to where everyone is already waiting. Rosalie scowls at me then at mine and Alice's joined hands.

"Now we're all here I'd like to ask you all for a favour." Alice tightens her grip and starts to stroke her thumb over my hand. It makes me smile, but also a tad nervous.

"Sure dad. Whatever you need we'll do it." Emmett states confidently.

"I need to send a couple of you out on a run. We need to gather supplies." I shit you not, the entire room freezes. I look at each of them, none of them seem happy about it, they actually all seem rather scared. I sigh.

"I'll go." They all turn their head simultaneously. Even Rosalie looks a bit worried for me, alongside of thinking that I'm a crazy, emotional wreck.

I look at the group leader, he's also concerned. But I shrug it off. "When do I leave?" He chuckles nervously. I wince suddenly noticing Alice's tight grip on my hand.

"Uhh-you wouldn't be going alone Bella. If you go that is." I frown. There is no reason for me not to go, I can shoot to defend myself. I've gathered supplies before so I know what to look for. "Can you shoot?" I nod and show him the guns I have on me, tucked in my belt.

"Yeah I can, didn't any of you see me shoot earlier."

"Then I'm going too, there's no way we're sending someone out there by herself."Alice says and leans into me a little bit. Rosalie chuckles. She leans onto Emmet and shakes her head.

"What is it?" I ask her, trying to keep my annoyance from my voice.

She glares at me. "Oh nothing, except I'm not going to entrust my family's lives to you." Oh, that's understandable, but she could've said it without the glare. She sighs and kisses Emmett's cheek. "I'm going as well Carlisle. And I'll make sure to bring us back, you guys stay here. We'll run into town and be out of there and back here before you know it."

I back away from them until I'm stood in the doorway; they all say their goodbyes. It's a bit shocking to see, and I'd probably laugh at them if this was any other situation. But it isn't and they might die today, and that reality hits me hard. I make a promise then, to try my best and to make sure I bring them both back unharmed. It'll be hard, probably a lot harder than I'm thinking it'll be with their reactions to his question earlier. I'm going to try my hardest to follow it through.

Once finished they gather the things they'll need and Naomi even hands me a small water container. I nod my thanks to the red head when she gives it to me and go stand on the porch and wait while they check their weapons and figure out what they need.

It's getting brighter still. I lean against the fence to look out and around the house. Some of the houses have been boarded up, porches and cars have been destroyed, the road looks awful and everywhere there's grass, it has grown to be over a foot tall in some places.

The world has really gone to shit.

I dig around in my pockets and smile when I find it. I pull it out, unwrap it and stick it in my mouth, the vanilla flavour is delicious and I swirl my tongue around it savouring the taste.

"Where'd you get that from?" I turn to the voice to see Alice, strapped with weapons, a knife in her pocket, a torch also swinging from her belt and a rucksack over her shoulder. She looks hot. I shake my head and look at her face again. She's still smiling.

"Huh." What did she say?

"Where did you get the lolly from?" Oh.

"Found it in a shop, well a box of them actually. Thought I'd take them, always have had a sweet tooth, I love these ones especially." She chuckles and joins me, holding out her hand. I glance at it a few times before she chuckles. Wait a dang minute, is she asking what I think she's asking? "Uh..."

"Can I have some Bella?" Okay maybe she was. I don't know why but I nod. She smirks and plucks it from my mouth and sticks it in hers. Her eyes close as she tastes the vanilla. Mine are transfixed on her face, every movement and crease. She opens her eyes and smirks at me, which looks adorable on her with the lolly in her mouth.

The door opens and Rosalie appears. "You ready?" I nod.

Alice takes it from her mouth and places it in between my fingers. "If you too are ready let's head out." Alice skips down the steps and to the side of the house. My eyes follow her, and maybe I stared at her ass, then again maybe I didn't. There's a garage which they open and Alice hops in a zombie modified Porsche. I gape when the yellow car reverses out into the road. It's magnificent. "Holy fuck." She chuckles at my face, I shake my head and watch another car come out. A kitted out black Jeep equipped with a gun turret and spikes, the windows are covered in wire and there's a trail of barbed wire trailing behind the car about two feet.

Okay now who do I go with? Alice, the nice person who doesn't want to hurt me. Or Rosalie, who would most likely push me out of the moving car right into a herd of those freaks?

Such a difficult choice.

I climb into the Porsche. Alice grins and drives off, easily swerving around the holes and fallen buildings, broken down cars and dead people. I hold onto the arm rest and my seatbelt once it's clicked in place. She laughs.

"Sorry. I figured you wouldn't be opposed to grand theft auto." I smile and let go slowly, jumping in my seat slightly when we hit a bump. I can feel my heart beating in my rib cage.

"It's fine, just try to get us there in one piece. I'd hate to die so soon after meeting you guys." She nods and slows down a fraction. I sigh. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

I clear my throat and beat my hand against my chest. "It was a dark stormy evening, the land was covered in an endless night and the people were near non-existent." Alice laughs. I shrug and lean my elbow onto the window, looking out at the burnt down city. Those freaks shambling around, with their bony body and pure white eyes dripping blood "What, you asked me to start a story, so I did."

"Yeah, but not that far back, and I would hardly call that realistic. How about I ask you questions instead?" I nod. "Okay first one; what's your full name."

"You would pick the boring one wouldn't you?" I groan, But to answer it, my full names is Isabella Marie Swan. Yours?"

"Mary Alice Brandon." I look at her, she still focused on the road and dodging debris with ease. I look out of the window to the wing mirror and see Rosalie and her Jeep following behind us expertly.

"Why go by Alice then if your names Mary?" I ask, suddenly curious about why she would disown her name.

"I prefer it over Mary, beside Mary makes me sound ancient. Don't ya think?" I chuckle and ruffle her hair. She glares at me and slaps my shoulder. I gasp dramatically and rub my now red slap mark, pretending that it hurts. "Oh shut up, I didn't hit you that hard." A laugh escapes me.

"No you didn't but you should have seen the look on your face." She pouts, and pulls up into a hospital car park.

"No offense shorty but this is the last place you should be. You are aware that people come in that building to get treated for illness's one of them being this thing that's going around. And that building is likely fucking full of the buggars that wouldn't think twice about tearing us to shreds." She smiles now, but stiffens when she sees the genuine look of fear on my face which I'm trying my best to hide from her.

"Sorry Bella, but we do need medical supplies, and every drug store around here has been drained dry. This is the only place, and this place is probably stocked full of everything we could need." I start to shake and hold onto the top of the glove compartment in front of me tightly, the plastic groans under my touch but I still hold on.

"Just breathe Bella, it'll be over before you know it. We'll look after you okay?" I shudder and nod at her words. She helps me out of the car then goes over to Rosalie, explaining to her what just happened as I lean against the car taking deep calming breaths.

"Bella." I look at the blonde who's walking over to me. She shocks me by placing her hands on my shoulders and staring into my eyes, I glance at Alice over by the other car and she's smiling slightly. "No matter how much I dislike to say this, we will protect you. Nothing bad will happen as long as you do exactly what we tell you." I nod. She gives me a brief and awkward hug and we take our guns of lock and head into the building by a unbarred door, easily clambering in.

When we're in, the cold hits me like a brick wall and I shudder violently for a few seconds. There's a foul stench in the air and I have trouble holding what little contents I have in my stomach, in my stomach. I take a step back and bump into something. I spin around and hold my knife against it, only to see a corpse. His hollow eyes stare right through me and I let out a breath.

"You okay back there." I swallow the lump in my throat and turn back around. I still have my knife out; there is not a chance in hell that I'm putting it down in this building.

I smile slightly at Alice, but I'm sure it was more a panicked grimace of some sort. She smiles back and I slowly follow her and the blonde as we descend down the increasingly dark corridor.

It's eerily silent and next to none of the lights are working. There's only a few flickering in a some of the rooms as we pass them. I have a need to check every room we go by, but nothing even makes a sound as we move. Not even us.

Alice starts to jog a bit and runs over to a set of massive glass doors.

"Cover your ears." Rosalie orders. I scoff but do as I'm told. Next thing I know the glass in the door is shattered and we are climbing through the gap. Uh...why didn't she just use a handle? I examine the door and raise an eyebrow when I can't find one.

"They're electric Bella, there isn't one." Rosalie says and shines her torch around the large open space.

Well that's fucking stupid. You'd think for a hospital they'd have non electric doors. I shrug and slowly shuffle forward. I spot a can and pick it up. There's something in it.

"Where from here?" I ask.

It would seem that we've arrived at some sort of reception. All the people are long gone and I can't help but think that this looks exactly like a set you'd see in a horror movie.

Alice climbs up on the desk, darting her flashlight around and then whispering to us that there's nothing there.

A screech makes me jump and I cover my mouth to stop any sound escaping

"Not over there." I whisper. Rosalie and Alice both agree and we slowly move in the opposite direction and into an adjoining room. When the door is shut I let out a breath.

"Uh guys."

"What?" I hiss quietly. Annoyed. Wow, that changed fast.

"Okay so I guess we found a waiting room." I snap my eyes open and stare wide eyed at the bodies that are slowly starting waking up. Golden eyes catch mine and they light up. He growls and I latch onto Alice's wrist harshly.

Fuck.

Did I mention how much I hate waiting rooms?

**There you go guys. Did you like it? Leave a review if you want, and I'll try and reply to them in the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading.**

**Not sure when I'll be updating next, but I'll try and make is so you won't have to wait very long. Can I ask you guys if you would read some the stories I published a while ago? I'm losing motivation for them, most of the next chapters in the stories have been started I just have no drive to get them done at this moment :/**

**If you have any questions, go ahead and ask, either through reviews or PM.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Lia x**

**Guest**-You're right. that would have been interesting. to write/read. But that never even crossed my mind. If you want me to add it in, I will somehow. Maybe bring it up later in the story?


End file.
